The Maximilian Chronicles
by ThanatosDivision
Summary: This is a crossover of epic proportions! Not only will it include PJO and Heaven's Lost Property (Sora no Otoshimono), but will include Marvel and others! Watch as Max finds out why he sees everything in four different ways, and how his ways of seeing the universe may affect the very fabric of reality. OC character Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**This is a huge crossover that may contain the following: Heaven's Lost Property (Anime), Percy Jackson Series (Books), Marvel's S.H.I.E.L.D., and a few others. (Disclaimer) All of these things belong to their respective companies and makers, except for the plot of my story and my characters that I made up.**

Prologue

"My master, are you sure it's time?", an angelic voice asked. "Yes, and as Master of the Synapse, I order you to take him out before he takes us out. Now go, before I destroy you instead of him!", Master roared, and the angeloid, along with another, left. Master was desperate, since this threat was far greater than the Uranus Queen. "I will catch him, even if it takes me to the death!", Master swore.

Suddenly, a black vortex appeared and three figures stepped out. The most noticeable thing was that they were all dressed in black. "You do not know what forces you are messing with.", the tallest one, the one in the middle, said.

"Who are you?", Master asked suspiciously, silently signalling other angeloids to get ready just in case if anything happens. The one who spoke before spoke again, and replied, "I, am Chaos, creator of the universe, master of the void, king of the universe, and yada yada yada. This person to my left is my apprentice, Peter Johnson. And to my right is-" The guy on the right interrupted,"My name is Thanatos, otherwise known as Death." Master paled.

Chaos scowled,"Did you have to interrupt me?". Thanatos smirked,"What are you going to do, take me to the Death?" Chaos scowled deeper, obviously disturbed by the loophole. "Either way, you have set things in motion, Master of the Synapse. And by taking things to the Death, well, Thanatos is here waiting for you.", Peter Johnson jerked his thumb at Thanatos, who flashed the piece sign and grinned.

"Angeloids, stop them!", Master roared. The angeloids surged forward, but then with a snap of Chaos's fingers, they froze."What did you do?", Master asked, incredulous. "Oh, he just froze time you know.", Thanatos said as if it was everyday news. "This is just a fraction of my power. I recommend you to TRY to stop the events you started, but if you don't, there will be war. No not war in between us, but war on Earth that will ravage it to the very core.", Chaos said seriously.

Master smirked. "Why do we need those bugs anyway?", Master asked. "Who, besides the angeloids, will 'worship' you? Who will recognize you as the 'Grand Master of the Synapse?", Peter Johnson asked, obviously playing Master, but Master didn't catch the sarcasm. You could literally see the gears tuning in his head, thanks to Chaos, making them all smirk. Master finally realized this.

"Aw, bull-


	2. An Oath to Keep?

Chapter 1: Max.

I never wanted to be a fugitive. All I did was accidentally hack into the U.S.'s main computer system and accidentally activate the nuclear missiles thinking it was a game. Well, now thinking back, I guess it was pretty stupid not to check if it was a game or not. And, I ran away.

Then, after the accident in the St. Louis arch, the people around me (after blaming another teenage) blamed _me_ for the explosion that damaged the monument. Well, I did bring potassium and water...

If that wasn't enough, a secret agency named S.H.I.E.L.D. is currently hunting me down. Sometimes it would be agents disguised as the average citizen. Other times, it would be the police chasing me.

But wait! There's more! The only place I thought I would be safe (besides currently living with the homeless in an abandoned cabin in Monatuk Beach) was in my mind, my dreams, and my imagination. But noooo, fate just doesn't give me a break! Lately, I have been getting dreams of an angel warning me of future events, but I just dismiss them as dreams. But boy, she was definitely right!

* * *

"Hey, Max!", my best friend, Parker, greeted.

"Hey dude, hows it going?", I replied, fist bumping him and grinning like crazy.

"I came here for a favor. Can you please go 'borrow more asthma medicine from the pharmacy four miles south please? It's for my little sister, Hana.", Parker instructed, while Hana played around with the other few children in the cabin.

"Fine, but if they catch me, know that I will come back, I swear it on the strongest oath possible.", I said, very determined. Thunder rumbled, and we both quickly looked up at the sky.

"Weird, the sky is clear.", Parker said, astonished. I nodded, and went to say my goodbyes to the other people. Looking back at the people I lived with in the cabin, I knew I could get things for the others. _Hmm, a sweater and blouse for the woman, pants for the elderly man, shoes for the children, a coat for Pete_...

Making the mental list, I walked outside and was merely out the door when "FREEZE!" was shouted._ Crap, gotta get them away from here! _But it was no use. A whole squad of policemen and agents were surrounding the house, guns gleaming and pointed.

Out of the corner of my eye, a sleek black limousine with U.S. flags and an emblem with an eagle that I recognized as the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo (thanks to the agents) come in from the road. The agents parted, but were still pointing their guns at me.

The limousine came to a stop in front of me, and the door opened. From the car stepped out an African-American, sporting an eye patch, a gun holster (which unluckily had a gun), and black clothing with a black over coat.

"You've led us through quite a chase, young man.", the man said.

"Who are you and what do you and your little organization want with me?", I shouted.

"Cutting straight to the chase, aren't we? Well, my name is Nick Fury, and you, young Maximilian Mayers, are under arrest.", the man, Fury, replied with an amused face at my reaction.

"Hey Max, did you-" Parker stopped at the scene before him." Max, what's going on?"

"Parker," I started in a low voice,"tell everyone that I won't be back for a while." Nodding, he slowly retreated to the cabin.

"I will turn myself in, but two conditions.", I stated.

"That is?", Fury stated.

"First, they weren't accomplices of my 'acts of terrorism', but were merely 'poor' people who were kind enough to take me in. That brings me to condition number two. Please, if you can, help them in any which way you can. Some have diseases that I couldn't afford medicine for.", I said, hoping they would accept.

"Director, do you think we can trust him? After all, he has escaped once and can do it again if he wants to.", a man said. I turned to him. It was none other than the agent who led the 'hunt', Agent Phil Coulson.

"That's the point, Coulson, if he wants to.", Fury stated, and Coulson nodded, "Now, young Max, come with us." I slowly walked to Fury because, well, those guns pointed at me didn't help me speed up either. Then, I entered the limousine.

"How did you find me?", I asked, dumbfounded. "Well, our satellites detected a powerful energy spike that was cleverly concealed as thunder located in Montauk beach. We had our satellites zoom in and boom! You and your little friend happened to look up at the sky.", Coulson explained. Nodding, I turned to look out the window.

The view was as spectacular as ever, but what was more surprising is the fact that the agents had already cleared out, except for the ones helping out my 'family'. _**Do not worry, you will see them again**__._

Startled, I turned back, but the driver and Coulson made no sign that they spoke again. From what I could tell, Fury took another form of transportation. _I will come back here to the cabin, I promise. _Tired (weird because I barely did anything), I fell asleep.


	3. Death Warrants

Chapter 2: Max?

Gasping, I woke up from my bunk in the Hermes Cabin, grasping the sides of the bunk. The dream, it was important! I was facing guns, black limousine, and, and...

Sighing and blinking Morpheus out of my eyes and mind, I silently crept out of the cabin.

Well, welcome to Camp-Half Blood, where they train young demigods to survive monsters in the real world and will have harpies eat you if they catch you out at night! Yeah, that's right. I'm a demigod, an unclaimed one that is. That's why I'm in the Hermes Cabin, because he's the god of travelers and other stuff, and he accepts anybody in his cabin.

You may be thinking, That's awesome dude!, but no, the life of a demigod is harsh and has many dangers. From dangerous monsters to angry gods, every day is different, and yet the same since you have to fight for survival.

I mean, take a look at the all-star of the camp, Perseus Jackson. He fought two wars for the gods, went on many, many quests, and saved our hides from destruction. And then he goes on a quest to get an approval from his girlfriend's mother, Athena, and his father's approval, Poseidon, only to return a few months later to find out the Annabeth had cheated on him with Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. He left the camp, angry, and was never seen again.

But me, it's worse. I'm ignored because I'm silent. I rarely talk and even I know that's weird, and I'm ignored because I supposedly 'ignore them'. But it all changed when one day, I found the old entrance to the collapsed Labyrinth.

* * *

Chiron stomped his hooves on the marble, and the mess hall went silent. "Campers, as you may know, the Hunters have stayed with us for the past two days, and tonight, it's Capture the Flag!" Cheers came from the campers and the Hunters.

"Tonight, it will be different, though." Everyone, including the Hunters, went silent at the prospect of difference. "This time, it will be a three-way between the Blue campers, the Red campers, and the Hunters!"

It was so silent, that you actually heard a gear that belonged to a Hephaestus kid drop and clanged on the floor. Suddenly, the campers and hunters roared, but not because of anger, but of excitement of this revelation! "And joining the Hunters will be Artemis."

Everyone cheered and immediately went to their respective teams to prepare themselves. Only one person stood in the mess hall. Can you guess who? Yup, that's right, it was me. "My young boy, why are you still here?", Chiron asked, concerned. I looked at him straight in the eye, and then remembered I was Max, the boy who couldn't (or wouldn't) talk.

"That's right, I'm sorry Max.", Chiron said sheepishly,"Which team would you like to join? Hold one finger up for the Red team, and two fingers up for the Blue team." I needed some time alone, and raised up three fingers. Chiron's eyes widened to the point I thought they would roll out.

"You can't join the Hunters my boy.", Chiron said. I face palmed at my failure. What I meant to do was..."Four fingers, your own team?", Chiron asked, now clearly confused. I nodded. "Okay, but you have to go quickly recruit. The game starts at dusk.", Chiron instructed, and I vigorously shook my head.

"Wait, you as in solo?", Chiron asked, startled at my boldness. I grinned, and Chiron looked scared half to death, since I RARELY smiled. "Are you sure? You'll be overwhelmed by the other three forces.", Chiron cautiously said. I grinned wider, and I swear I saw Thanatos looming over a pale Chiron. "And so it shall be." Chiron stumbled towards the groups rallying near the forest.

* * *

I stationed myself near a group of boulders, because one, it was a hole in between that serves as a hiding place for me, catching anybody who tries to take the flag, and two, because the hole is near the top and I get the height advantage. My flag was strangely black, with stars all over, and it looked like space, silent and yet active.

In the distance, the conch sounded, and the fighting began. I heard swords clashing and arrows whizzing. Then, I heard a leaf lightly make a sound to the right. I got ready, and a shadow was stealthily trying to go unnoticed, going straight for my flag.

I got ready, and when the figure came close, I silently gasped. It was a twelve year-old girl with auburn hair, a sliver hunting suit, and a silver bow with an arrow ready.I was staring at the goddess of the hunt, the man-hater, Artemis.

She came dangerously close to my flag, and, when sensing nothing, lowered her bow and reached for the flag. Wait, that's my flag! Without thinking, I immediately tackled her, and that's when I know I signed my death warrant. Looking up, I noticed her face was right above me, so does that mean..."GYAAAAA!", Artemis screamed when she finally regained her senses.

I was so startled, I jumped like a frightened cat and moved out of the way. Her expression turned from startled to shock, to anger. No, not anger, but rage! "Maximilian Mayers!", she screamed my name distastefully and, in fury, pointed her bow at me, arrow ready. By then, everybody realized to target me, since I was one man, and saw the whole commotion, including Chiron for gods' sake!

"It is TIME TO DIE!"


End file.
